People in Love
by fredricklynn
Summary: Why oh why does everyone have to rub it in my face? I don't care...or do I? And whats with the new festival? It's supposed to honor the Harvest Goddess not sing stupid  maybe not so stupid  love songs! -Dedicated to TheRealAddie.


People in Love

It was a hot, hot day out in the town square. There was some big and exciting band playing songs that Tina had on her ipod. Songs that only she knows and no other towns people, but nonetheless they still loved the music.

_It's blistering hot out, jeez. Do we really need to do this concert thing today? _I thought as I walked down to town square. _I love music but…some how I have the feeling all they're going to play is sappy love songs that will only make me feel just a tad left out._ Everyone, I mean quite literally everyone had a boyfriend or girl friend. _Take for example, Joe and Katie, Kurt and Dia, Ann and Blue, Bob and Gwen, Ray and Maria, Louis and Lyla, and Dan and Eve._ I sighed. _But I'm still single…and that Jamie character. I don't really know him that well…_Well I never tried to get to know him but that's not the point. And I guess the point of this new festival, The Goddess Dancing festival or…something like that at least. I guess the point of this festival is to honor the Goddess but it has turned into one of those romantic lovey-dovey events. _It would be more bearable if I had someone to dance with. Because all my best friends will be off with their boyfriends and such. If that wasn't enough it was also the fact that the festival is supposed to honor the Goddess, not to sing stupid love songs! That just irks me._

I found that I had entered the square which of course was full of people. I glanced over at my ex Blue who was dancing and talking to his new girl Ann.I sighed and shook my head. Walking over to the stand that sold drinks, I noticed the band that was playing. It consisted of Joe playing guitar, Ray on bass guitar _that's a new one…_, Kurt on drums, and the lead singer Dan. _Wow. I thought they would all be dancing with their girls…oh wait._ They were singing to them which is somehow worse. _Its enough to watch the dancing but then to hear sappy love songs and them being serenaded is just…ugh._ I rolled my eyes visibly and saw Katie huff.

"Why can't you just enjoy the music you idiot?" She asked glaring at me. I growled.

"Cause this isn't supposed to be about all of you girls being serenaded, it's supposed to honor the Harvest Goddess. I can't believe you people." I hissed. Katie didn't try to calm me down; she didn't try to stop and argument. Oh no she antagonized it.

"You know, I think you're just pissed because you don't have a date. Because who would want to date a farmer? No, a girl farmer? You're never cleaned up I mean look at you now." She said disgusted. I was wearing a yellow v-neck over a white tank top with a denim skirt that went down to mid thigh and my orange converse that had all different colors splattered on them. My wavy, caramel locks were in a side pony tail with fly a ways. I didn't have any make up on. I didn't need it. My skin was clear and my lashes are long. I didn't need any accent colors to make my green eyes pop because they were vivid enough. _I thought I looked cute…_

"W-what ever. Looks don't mean anything; it's their personality that counts." I defended myself. Katie smirked.

"That's what ugly girls tell them selves." She spun on her heel and went up to the front of the crowd to watch Joe. My face turned red with anger. _Oh I can't stand her! _

I just stood there as each song went by, getting madder and madder. Finally,

"Ok this is the start of the karaoke off! We'll have some of you lovely people come up and sing some songs!" Dan yelled through the microphone.

"So who's up first?" Joe asked. Immediately Katie's hand went up. _That figures… _"Ok let's have Katie up first, then Gwen, Ann, Maria, Eve, Lyla, Nina, Dia, Ellen, and who wants the last song?" I reluctantly raised my hand. "Ok the last song is for Tina! Wow no guys wanted to sing?"

Katie went onto the stage and announced her song, The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne. I rolled my eyes again.

"Let me here you say Hey, Hey, Hey!" Her shrill voice rang out. _This is going to be a looonnnggg song._

Finally she got done with the last verse and it was Gwen's turn. _She should be better I think…_

"Hey it's Gwen and I'm going to sing Bad Influence by Pink! Hehe!" She winked. We all knew about Gwen fancying alcohol as of late. _I spoke to soon…but this is a good song. Not that I changed my mind about the whole festival. It supposed to be about the Harvest Goddess and I don't like being alone…_

Now it's time for Ann to sing. _Oh great. Miss I'm Going to Steal Your Boyfriend._ "Hey it's Ann, and I'm going to sing All-American Girl by Carrie Underwood! Enjoy!" I sighed. _Great._ "Since the day they got married…" and I just tuned out the rest.

Soon it was me who was walking up the stage. I quietly walked over to the microphone and looked out over the see of people. They were silent and had criticizing eyes. Some looked expectant. I don't usually do stuff like this…

"I would like to start by saying that you all should be ashamed of your selves. Not because you can't sing but this is a festival for the goddess! Not for some stupid love drunk band. You see what I did there? Love Drunk the song? Haha! Anyways, I just took the last spot to tell you…but I do have a song in mind…" I explained. I spotted the guy named Jamie staring at me with a surprised look. Everyone else just looked confused. "My name is Tina and I'm singing Never Be Lonely by The Feeling." I said looking over at Jamie again.

"Isn't that a boy band?" Katie called out with a smirk on her face. "Do you sing like a man or something?" I turned red.

"Start the music." I snapped to the band behind me. The poppy slow music started.

"People in love get fast and foolish; people in love get everything wrong. People in love get scared and stupid; people in love get everything wrong." I started. I suddenly had the full attention of the audience. They're faces all had the same look, 'Where is she going with this…'

"At least they're not lonely, at least they're not lonely…They'll never be lonely." I closed my eyes fighting back the tears starting to well up in my eyes. _It's like I want to throw rocks at every happy couple, but then I want someone of my own to love me… _"B-b-b-baby, I think I'm going c-c-c-crazy! Why should I be sane without you?" I asked the audience directing that to no one in particular *cough, cough Blue cough, cough* I saw Basil approach Nina and wrap his arms around her.

"They tell me to fight it; they can bloody well just try it. I'll never be the same without you…" I dared to let one slight tear roll down my cheek. I Glanced over to Jamie again. What was detected on his features was shocking. It wasn't anger or resentment it was almost like he knew how I felt.

"People in love get special treatment; people in love get everything wrong. People in love their hearts get eaten; people in love get everything wrong." Since Dan wasn't singing he went over to Eve and held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"At least they're not lonely, at least they're not lonely…They'll never be lonely" I almost chocked and looked down to a surprising sight. Katie was mouthing the words 'I'm Sorry' to me. I smiled a bit. _I want…I want someone to love me too…that's all I ever wanted. And now Katie saw that. I have a feeling we'll be great friends in the future._

"Never be lonely (never be lonely), Never be lonely (never be lonely), Never be lonely (never beee...) Never be lonely (never be lonely),  
Never be lonely . . ." I had the band singing back up by the time the song ended. As the last bars of the music faded Katie cam up and hugged me.

"I-I'm sorry I've been a jerk…" She whispered. I smiled a bit.

"It's ok. Now go be with your man." I demanded. She ran over and I watched from the side lines as the couples all hugged and talked and even the old one. I saw Terry give Martha a flower…

"Hey." A gruff voice said from behind me. I turned around to find Jamie. "Did you really mean that about the Harvest Goddess?" He asked.

"Yes, I meant it." I said surprised. He grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks…" He whispered.

"J-Jamie…are you lonely…?" I asked.

"More than anyone ever thought." He said softly.

"Me too…" I looked away.

"Well then let's change that…" He said grabbing my hand and blushing. I smiled and for the first time in a long while, I felt that someone actually care for me.

The End!

Fredricklynn: you see here is where you say AWWWHHH! Hehe! This story is dedicated to my best friend, TheRealAddie. Check her out and keep looking for some fanfics soon cause she is one heck of a writer! I do not own any songs that were used in this story. They belong to their rightful owners. As well as the game harvest moon. I don't own that either. I hope you enjoyed the story! I worked hard. Please review and if you want check out my story The Grand Life of Adds, C-C, and Emster! Oh and if you ever get the chance, listen to the song Never Be Lonely by The Feeling because that is a really awesome song! Mmk, thanks bye! Oh! REVIEW! Please? :D


End file.
